


Постельное равноденствие

by NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica





	Постельное равноденствие

Лэнс обожает, когда Кит дрочит ему, и сам кайфует, сжимая в кулаке его член. Он тащится, отсасывая Киту, даже больше, чем тот, принимая, и ощущает, что все точно так же, когда они меняются местами. Их половая жизнь, в общем-то, полностью устраивает Лэнса, за исключением одного «но». Они перепробовали все, что можно делать руками и ртом, но так и не дошли до самого главного. А Лэнса давно тянет попробовать, и он чувствует, что Кит тоже не против. Поэтому он решает, что сегодня будет тот самый день.

И даже достает приличную смазку, которую успел прихватить во время последнего похода на рынок. 

Он с удовольствием отсасывает Киту, ствол во рту горячий и твердый, и, кажется, лучшего момента сделать важное предложение и быть не может:

— Давай трахнемся? — говорит он, выпуская член изо рта.

— Давай, — кивает Кит, и Лэнс улыбается: знал же, что они на одной волне.

Он ложится на спину и протягивает Киту тюбик смазки. Тот внимательно рассматривает его, вертит в руках, а потом глядит на Лэнса чересчур серьезно.

— Что не так? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Не знаешь, как крышку снять? Она просто отворачивается…

— Да знаю, — мотает головой тот. — Просто мы раньше не обсуждали…

— Но ты ж не против!

— Не против! Мы не обсуждали, кто будет сверху, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Кит.

— О, — удивленно вскидывает брови Лэнс. — Я думал, ты.

— Почему?

— Ну… ты старше.

— Зашибись. А ты выше. И вообще, это разве важно?

— Да нет… Но кто-то же должен, иначе ничего не получится.

— Я уже понял, — бурчит Кит. — И если это не важно, сверху будешь ты.

— У меня все болит после тренировки, — ноет Лэнс. — Гладиатор меня так отделал, что я только лежать могу.

— Ну, я сверху могу сесть, — подумав, отвечает Кит.

Лэнс хмурится.

— Или ты можешь просто меня трахать. Я уже даже лежу в подходящей позе, и смазка у тебя.

— Теперь у тебя, — Кит бросает тюбик ему на грудь.

— Ты издеваешься? — хмурится Лэнс. 

— Нет, вообще-то. Ты предложил, ты и сверху, — выдает новый аргумент Кит.

Вместо ответа Лэнс открывает тюбик, выдавливает смазку на пальцы и проводит ими по своей промежности. Холодно, но он сжимает зубы и вставляет скользкий палец внутрь, глядя в потемневшие глаза Кита. Потом добавляет второй и стонет, представляя на их месте пальцы Кита. Или его член. Член даже лучше.

Кит просто смотрит, его руки подрагивают, словно ему хочется попробовать самому, но что-то сдерживает.

— Ну вот, я уже готов, только возьми и вставь мне, — говорит Лэнс, добавляя третий палец.

— Это нечестно, — вздыхает Кит. — Ты манипулируешь.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы у нас был секс, — говорит Лэнс. — Но если тебе неприятно, или ты не можешь, придется мне трахнуть себя самому, так уж и быть. Только и не смотри тогда, слишком жирно будет.

— Ну уж нет, — Кит отбирает у Лэнса тюбик, щедро льет смазку на свой уже готовый член и направляет его в Лэнса. 

Толкается, сразу входя глубоко, заполняя целиком. Это больше, чем пальцы, и гораздо круче. Лэнс запрокидывает голову и стонет, Кит целует его шею, щедро метя ее засосами, и двигается, так хорошо и правильно, все быстрее и быстрее. Лэнс вцепляется в его плечи, толкаясь бедрами навстречу, а потом напрягается и кончает, забрызгивая себе грудь, живот и, кажется, даже подбородок. 

— Кайф, — выдыхает он, чувствуя, как тело еще пульсирует вокруг члена Кита.

— И не говори, — отвечает тот, уткнувшись мокрым лбом ему в плечо. — А теперь приходи в себя, и меняемся.

— Что? — сперва Лэнсу кажется, что он ослышался.

Но Кит снова берет тюбик и принимается смазывать себя, член у него подрагивает при каждом движении пальцев внутри, и Лэнс понимает, что ему хватит пары минут такого зрелища, чтобы снова возбудиться. Но…

— Ты серьезно? Вот прямо так и меняемся?

— А ты думал, тебе одному можно кайфовать, ни хрена не делая? — хмыкает Кит. — Ну уж нет, давай тоже поработай, ленивая задница.

— Прекрасная ленивая задница, — напоминает Лэнс. 

И придвинувшись к Киту, сам запускает в него пальцы. Тот стонет, оперевшись о него, полуприкрытые веки подрагивают, и Лэнс чувствует эту жажду — завалить его и вставить так, чтобы орал от удовольствия. Но все равно ждет, пока Кит раскроется достаточно, чтобы принять его.

— Если надеешься, что я кончу только от пальцев, и тебе не придется впахивать — забудь. Я терпеливый, — цедит Кит.

— Вечно ты плохо обо мне думаешь, — бормочет Лэнс.

— Карма у тебя такая.

— Я тебе покажу сейчас карму, — Лэнс заваливает его на живот, ложится сверху и проталкивает член в обалденно узкое нутро. 

Кит хрипит, уткнувшись в подушку, сминает ее в руках, но успокаивается, как только Лэнс проводит языком вдоль его позвоночника и принимается двигаться короткими точками. Кит долго сдерживает стоны, но дышит тяжело и часто, а потом вдруг замирает и дрожит, сжимая Лэнса внутри будто тисками. Лэнс толкается в него до упора и кончает глубоко внутри.

Потом падает рядом и обмякает, прижавшись к теплому боку Кита.

— Неплохо получилось, — говорит он.

— Что именно?

— Поменяться в процессе.

— Ага, — соглашается тот. — Но кое-кто кончил целых два раза…

— Нет, чувак, — стонет Лэнс, прячась от удивительно бодрого и настойчивого взгляда. — Если ты затрахаешь меня сегодня, что ты будешь делать оставшиеся кучу лет в космосе? Да ты со скуки помрешь!

— Не затрахаю, отдыхай,— гладит его по плечу Кит. — Хотя.... Ночь еще только начинается.


End file.
